ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reign of Frieza
THE REIGN OF FRIEZA, is a fan fic made by Nimbus.69. It's like the Wrath Of Buu; some parts are mixed up and some parts are a lot different. Trust me when I say this: THIS IS LONG AS HELL XD Notice: This will be put on hold for a little while, because not only am I starting school in a few days, but I am also pretty behind on this story. Expect it up again in like a week or so. Then again, NO ONE READS THIS :P UPDATE 9-19-11 I am very upset to announce that this fan-fic is going to be canceled. Why? I just do not like it. I may finish it one day, but for now, it is cancaled. Sorry. MESSAGE FROM JIMMYKILLER9: I am now the writer, AS THIS MUST NOT DIE!!!!!!!!!! I hope to have as much success as my wife. :3 The new threat! Goku's true heredity! It has been five years since our hero Goku had killed the evil Piccolo Jr. Since then, he has married his childhood sweet heart Chi-Chi and has had a son named Gohan. Of course he has trained, and very hard too! Now, Goku and his young four year old son are now on their way to a happy reunion with Goku’s old friends. "Now Gohan” Chi-Chi said. “Remember to be very polite and remember your manners!” "Yes Mother” Gohan replied. "C’mon Chi-Chi” Goku said. “I’m sure he’ll be fine! You have taught him like a military leader” "Good point…Well you better get going!” "Okay!” Goku then picked up his son. “C’mon Gohan! Let’s get going!!” He then walked outside. "NIMBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!” Goku cried. Immediately, a little yellow cloud flew down to him and he happily jumped up on it. "Bye Chi-Chi!” Goku cried. "Bye Goku!!” Chi-Chi replied, waving back. The cloud, called the flying Nimbus, flew over the world at an incredible speed. In no time, Goku and is son Gohan reached their destination- Master Roshi’s house. There, Goku meet his old friends; Master Roshi, Goku’s old teacher, Bulma, Goku’s first human friend, and Krillin, Goku’s lifelong friend. "Goku! It’s so great to see ya again!” Roshi cried. “How ya been!” "Awesome!” Goku cheerfully replied. “Umm Goku” Bulma asked. “Who’s the little kid you’re carrying?” "Oh him?” Goku asked, during to Gohan. “This is my son, Gohan!” This statement totally shocked everyone, who were all amazed at the fact that Chi-Chi would be able to actually explain how to have…well…you know…to Goku. "Oh wow!! You’re…a parent?!” Krillin cried. "HELL YEAH!” Goku cried, putting Gohan down. "H…Hello everyone” Gohan timidly said. "Uhh…Hey little guy” Master Roshi replied. "So Gohan” Bulma said, crouching down to him “How old are ya?” Gohan then counted his fingers "Umm...I’m four years old miss” Gohan replied, holding his fingers up to Bulma. “Oh my, you’re quite gentlemen!” Bulma said. “So, what do you want to be when you grow up little guy?” "I’m gonna be a great scholar, because my physco mother forced me to be one” "Uhh….okay?” "Yeah Chi-Chi’s really been bugging him about it. She says that the world’s been at peace for so long, so what does it matter if he trains or not?” Goku said. "Meh, just face it- one day a guy who says he’s your brother is going to fly out from the sky and kidnap your son. You’re gonna die and then Gohan has to be trained. IT’S GONNA HAPPEN” Krillin said. Then suddenly, they felt a huge power level come towards them. And right before them, a new being came….a man with spikey blue hair, and dark evil soulless eyes. “Uhh…hi?” Roshi asked. “Hello…Kakarot” the man said. “Uhh sorry, but no one here is named Kakarot.” Goku said. “I think you have the wrong place” “No…I recognize you perfectly…” “Uh…have we meet before?” “I guess it’d only normal you wouldn’t recognize me, I mean, I only meet you once” “Well…I don’t recognize you all too well….I think you have the wrong guy.” “Damn it, I told you I recognize you perfectly! Not only that, but you should have terminated all life on this planet by this point!” “Look here pal” Krillin said, walking up to him. “I think you have the wrong guy so I recommend leaving…OOORRRRR we could point you in the right direction-“ but before Krillin could finish his sentence, the man slapped Krillin right threw the wall without moving a muscle. “KRILLIN!” Goku cried. “You jack as-“ but before he could finish his sentence, he noticed something about the man….he had a tail, just like Goku did when he was child. “H-How d-do you have a…a tail?!” Goku cried. “Ugh, quite playing stupid!” he replied. “Seriously Kakarot do you have mental issues or something, or did you hit your head really hard as a kid?!” “Well…I did once…but I was only a month old, it doesn’t matter!” Goku replied. “Goku…” Roshi said. “I think I should tell you something” “What is it?” Goku replied. “Your grandpa Gohan told me this a long time ago…many years ago, your Grandpa was out in the woods, when suddenly, a huge pod from the sky feel to the planet. Your Grandpa inspected it, and found a little baby in it, barely two weeks old with a tai;. Your grandpa took him in, but the child was very violent and bad tempered. Eventually, after a month, your grandpa was at his end and decided that a nice walk would calm the baby down a bit….however, the child feel into a deep trench and hit his head very hard! The injury was nearly fatal, but amazingly, the boy survived. After that, he became a very loving and happy boy...” “So…” Goku said. “I’m guessing that little kid was me…” “It probably was!” the man evilly cried. “So I see, you lost your memory and that’s why you’re the idiot you are now!!” “STFU!” Goku yelled. “First off, tell me who the hell you are, and then tell me what you want with me and how you know me!” “Fine…well first off you’re part of a race called the Sayians, and second off, my name is Raditz…KAKROT…I AM YOUR BROTHER” “No…that’s not true! THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE!! CURSE YOU STAR WARS!” Goku cried, falling to his knees. “Uhhh….okay?” Raditz said. “Anyway, the Sayian race is a TOTALLY EPIC race that totally kicks ass!! We worked for a F'reaky '''A'lien 'G'enotype, and would sell for a good price….but….our planet was destroyed by a huge meteor…Now only five are left alive…” “Well who are these five?” Goku asked. “Me, You, two elite soldiers, and a little girl on another planet. This girl doesn’t really help in missions though, so we generally ignore her” “Well whatever…now do you mind telling me just what the hell you want with me?!” “Well…as mighty as the Sayians are, me and the other two elites are trying to take over a planet, but it seems like a very big job for us. We could certainly use all the help we can get…So that’s why I found you Kakarot…” “Hell no! No way am I going to help a monster like you! No brother of mine would be so cold like you!” Goku yelled. “Alien or not, Goku belongs with us now!” Roshi yelled. “He’s even a better person than any of us!” “CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME?!” Krillin cried, still stuck in the house. “So you deny me…” Raditz then turned to Gohan. “Hey, I’m wondering- is that little kid over there your son? The one behind the blue haired lady?” “No he’s not!!” Goku cried. “Don’t try lying to me- I heard him call you daddy and I can see his tail!” “Well what does he have to do with any of this?!” “Well…since you don’t know what’s best for your little runt, I think I’m going to have to take him away!” “AW HELLZ NO!!” Goku yelled. “I’ll make you a deal: If you join me and the Sayians, I’ll let the kid go. But if you deny me…well, let’s say he’s gonna be dead!” Raditz then began walking over to Gohan. “You stay away from my son you freak!!” Goku yelled, flying towards Raditz. However, Raditz grabbed Goku by his arm and kicked him in the gut, causing Goku to fall and hold his stomach in pain. “DADDY!!!” Gohan screamed, running to his dad. “I’ll be taking this!” Raditz said, grabbing Gohan. “Now remember out deal! And to make sure you completely agree, I want to see 100 dead humans on this shore by tomorrow! YOU UNDERSTAAAAAAAAND?!” “You…sick…bastard!” Goku weakly said. “BAI KAKAROT!” Raditz said, carrying Gohan away. '''“DADDDDYYYY!!!!” Gohan screamed. “No! Gohan!!” Goku yelled, getting up, but collapsing right after. “I told you this would happen!” Krillin cried, now getting out of the house. “GOKU!” Bulma cried, running to him. “Your brother is such a d-ck!” “YOU JUST RELIZED?” a voice said. Everyone looked up…only to see Piccolo, a demon who once threatened Earth but was defeated by Goku. “OH HAI PICCOLO” Goku cried. “Listen here monkey freak” Piccolo said, flying down. “Ugh…I can’t believe I’m really saying this…but…you and I are going to need to team up to beat him.” “What?” Goku cried. “Why us? What has he done to you?” “He…HE MADE FUN OF ME NOT HAVING ANY FRIENDS ON SPACEBOOK!” Piccolo cried, starting to cry. “That’s eviler than kidnapping my kid! LET’S JOIN FORCES!” Goku cheerfully yelled. “Good…but just know I’m helping you only so that he doesn’t get in my way of taking over this planet!” Piccolo snickered. “Well I’ll just beat you again!” Goku jokingly said. Then he got up and yelled “NIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBUSSSSSSSS!!!!” Immediately, the flying Nimbus flew down to him. “Let’s see if you can out-run my Nimbus cloud!” “Oh please” Piccolo snorted. “My flying ability is hella faster than your floating piece of crap!” “Hey!” Nimbus.69 yelled from her laptop. “Never mock the Nimbus! DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU OFF?!” “No ma’am…” Piccolo grumbled.“Let’s just go” “Right!” Goku replied, getting up on the Nimbus. Meanwhile… “Just shut up kid!!” Raditz yelled at the crying Gohan. He and Gohan just landed where Raditz’s space pod landed. “YOU’RE A MEANIE!!!!” Gohan screamed. “Trust me I get that a lot…” Raditz mumbled. Gohan continued crying very loudly. “YOU KNOW WHAT?!” Raditz yelled. He grabbed Gohan by his tail and threw him into the space pod, locking him in. “Now keep quiet!” “Yes sir…” Gohan quietly said. “…You know what? I’m bored. You wanna make conversation?” Raditz asked. “…If you don’t hurt me anymore…” Gohan said. MEANWHILE AGAIN… “So you wanna back attack him?” Goku asked Piccolo as they were flying to save Gohan. “It won’t work.” Piccolo said. “It’s wearing some sort of device that senses power levels.” “What? When was that mentioned?” “Nimbus didn’t feel like mentioning it because everyone who watches DBZ knows Raditz wears a scouter” “Oh, okay. So we should just face him head on?” “I think that would be the best thing we can do. ”MEANWHILE (FOR THE THIRD TIME…) “And that’s how I grew his hair!!” Raditz cried at Gohan. “So pure Saiyans are born with the hair they’ll always live with?” Gohan asked, still in the pod. “Well it can be cut, and some Saiyans can get facial hair if they want” “So that’s why my dad’s hair never changes…” Then Raditz heard his stomach growl. “Hold on a minute” he said, getting up. “I’m get something to nibble on” Raditz then flew to find a snack, when suddenly he saw something on his scouter. “Two power levels are coming this way…” he thought to himself. “No…no way my brother would try to fight me!! He’s too weak. This scouter may be malfunctioning…” But he was wrong, because he saw Goku and Piccolo land down, ready to fight. “Raditz! Where’s my son?!” Goku yelled. “He’s inside that space pod down there” Raditz chuckled, pointing at the pod. “Him crying was getting annoying so I decided to shut him up! Though I must admit talking to your kid certainly kills time” “What ya talk to him about?” Goku asked. “Why my hair is so epic” “….Okay?” Goku then pulled off his boots and blue shirt and wristbands. “So, you use weighted training clothing as well…” Piccolo said, pulling off his turban. “Yup, I don’t think I’m gonna wanna hold anything back during this battle…” Goku said, getting in a fighting pose. “So, if it’s a fight you want” Raditz said, getting in a fighting stance. “It’s a fight you’ll get!!” •Yes, I realize that if your kidnapped, your kidnapper would not talk to you….but I had to put some filler in for the LOLz :P The power of the Saiyans! Raditz’s incredible power! Then, after a few seconds, Goku and Piccolo rushed right at Raditz, both of them punching him the face. However, Raditz simply ducked down and kneed them both in the face. “Holy crap this guy is FAST!” ''Goku thought to himself. ''“Damn it! How are we gonna fight this freak if we can’t even catch up with him?!” ''Piccolo thought to himself. “Well…this is easy so far” Raditz said, flying over to Goku and kicking him in the face. “Damn it!!!” Goku cried. “Now watch this!” Raditz then put his hands up “KEEP YOUR EYE ON THE BIRDIE!” he fired a massive attack right at the two, almost killing both of them. “Holy crap! This calls for desperate measures!” Goku thought to himself. He then got up in the air and put his hands out. '“KAAAAMMEEEE……..HAAAAMEEE…..HA!”''' Goku screamed, firing the legendary Kamehameha wave right at Raditz. However, Raditz simply put his hands out and blocked it like it was nothing.“Oh C’mon!” Goku thought to himself. “You MONSTER!!” Goku screamed, flying down at Raditz, trying to punch him. However, Raditz grabbed the fist and slapped Goku in the face. “You’re being annoying!” he cried. He then put a good chunk of his energy in his fist….and with it…punched Goku right threw the gut. Blood poured and soaked out everywhere, as Goku’s body fell on the ground and made a lifeless thud. “Damn…you…” Goku weakly said, coughing out blood. “Goku!” Piccolo yelled “You sick bastard! I WANTED TO KILL HIM!! At least we can wish him back with the Seven Dragon Balls.” “Oh Dragon Balls you say?” Raditz chuckled. “And you can “wish” with these can’t you?” “Yeah, any wish! But since you’re gonna die, you can’t have any wishes!!” “Oh for shame, because the two other Saiyans who are alive also have scouters, just heard what you said, and are going to come here in a year! Oh yeah and they’re stronger than me!” “AW HELL NO!!” Then suddenly, the pod Gohan was locked it began shaking. “STOP BEATING UP MY DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Gohan screamed, using his pure anger and rage to destroy the pod. “What the hell?!” Raditz cried. “His power level…is shooting threw the roof!!” “You….hurt….my….DADDY!!!!!!!!!” Gohan screamed, powering up and jumping high. With his immense hidden power, he flew right at Raditz and hit him at the side of his head, laying a very hard blow. “OH SHIAT!!” Piccolo yelled. However, right after Gohan did this, the little boy feel to the ground, unconscious from using so much power. Raditz got up from the ground, holding his head in pain. “Ugh….where…am I?” he said. “What is this place?”“Quiet playing dumb!!!” Piccolo screamed. “You’re on Earth!!” “…Earth…?” Raditz said. “What’s an Earth…and for that matter…who am I?” “I get it…he’s pretending he has amnesia!” Piccolo thought to himself. “Raditz….you idiot….stop playing…dumb!” Goku weakly said, still badly bleeding. “Oh crap!” Raditz cried, running over to Goku. “Did…did I do this to you?!” “Sure…as…hell!” Goku said, coughing blood. “I’m….beyond sorry….” Raditz said. “Let me help you!” “He’s…sorry…?” Piccolo thought to himself. “Maybe he truly does have sever amnesia…or he’s just a great actor…” ''However, before Raditz could help his brother, Goku’s head turned over…and Goku bleed to death. “HOLY CRAP!” Raditz yelled. “Well…at least he can be wished back...” Piccolo said out loud. “What do you mean by that?” Raditz asked, “…Never mind…” Then suddenly, a CAPSULE CORP. plane landed down to the battle site. “GOKU!!!” Krillin screamed, running out of the plane and to his friend’s body. “Goku!! Wake up! WAKE UP!!” Goku made no motion whatsoever….he only disappeared, leaving a puddle of blood behind. “Hmm….this is Kami’s work…” Piccolo said. “Huh? What does Kami have to do with this?!” Roshi cried. “Simple: Goku is going to be allowed to keep his body in otherworld…as such, he’ll be able to do some great training” then they noticed Raditz. “Raditz you LITTLE SON OF A BITC-“ but before Krillin could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Piccolo. “Listen here, a hard blow from Gohan has caused Raditz to lose his memory. I doubt he’ll cause trouble for us” “Wait how did little Gohan do anything?!” Bulma cried. “That kid has a ton of power in him…and I’m going to train him, and since Raditz isn’t able to remember even his name and likely any abilities, I might as well train him too.” He then picked up Gohan. “About a year from now, two very powerful Saiyans are going to come to Earth and blow the crap out of it. I recommend you do your training and wish Goku back…tell him to look forward to be seeing his son and brother” “You’re gonna…train me?” Raditz asked. “Well…okay…” “Right, now follow me…wait you can’t fly can you?” “No...” Piccolo let out a sigh and grabbed Raditz by his arm and flew away, holding Gohan as well. MEANWHILE IN SPACE MEXICO… Two Elite Saiyan soldiers, named Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince, and Nappa, his bodyguard, were eating space tacos. They had totally PWNED everyone on the Planet and were now hanging out. “Yo Vegeta” Nappa said. “Looks like Raditz lost his memory…” “Seems like he did…” Vegeta said, swallowing a piece of his taco. “Say…did you get that part about those “Dragon Balls”?” “Yeah, apparently they can grant ANY wish, so they say” “So how let’s just head to Earth right now and get a free wish from those balls!” “Nice idea! But what should we use ‘em for?” “You dumbass! Immorality of course!!” “Ah, you sick genius!” Nappa then got up and got ready to head off to Earth. “Be ready Earth…we’re coming for you…” Vegeta said. Get ready Goku! The million mile snake way!! “So this is where people go when they die!” Goku said. Since he’s dead of course, he’s in the otherworld check-in-station. “Yes now shut up and let me speak” Kami said. “OH KING YEMMAAA!!!!!!” “What do you want?! I’m busy!!” a big red man yelled. “Please King Yemma, we must let Goku down snake way!” Kami cried. “And why is that?” King Yemma asked. “Well, two Saiyans are heading to Earth and they will be here in a year or so. If we have any hope of beating them, we must let Goku see King Kai!” “King Kai…?” Goku asked. “Who’s that…?” “The man who will train you” Kami whispered to Goku. “Meh, alright fine!” Yemma cried. “Now get moving, you’re holding up the line!” “Okay! Bye!!” Goku cheerfully cried, waving and heading away. ''“Wow…he’s awfully cheerfully for being dead…” King Yemma said. MEANWHILE ON EARTH… Piccolo, with Raditz and the unconscious Gohan, has now landed in a good training area. “Alright kiddo, I’ve let you sleep enough now wake the f-ck up!” Piccolo yelled at the unconscious Gohan. However, Gohan did not budge. “You little brat…” Piccolo grumbled, throwing Gohan in a nearby small pond. Right after that, Gohan woke up, scared and surprised. “Bout time you woke up…” Piccolo said. “Huh?! Who are you?! Why is my mean uncle here?! Where’s my daddy?!” Gohan cried. “Daddy!! Where are you?! I’m scared!!! DADDY!!” Gohan screamed, starting to cry. “Quiet crying OR I’LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT!!!” Piccolo screamed. Immediately, Gohan stopped, holding back his tears. “I’ll answer all your questions in just a minute, but let me just tell you this- I’m going to train you for a year. Why? Two Saiyans are coming to earth in one year, and unless you want everyone you love to be dead, WE NEED TO TRAIN HARD.” “O-okay…” “The reason your uncle Raditz is here: when you laid that blow to the head you did, you caused Raditz to suffer extreme amnesia; because of you, he doesn’t even remember his name anymore. If doesn’t remember even that, then he probably doesn’t remember how to fight and as such, I’m training him as well." “Okay…but…where’s my daddy?!" “Simple: He’s dead.” "W-What?!" "Well your asshole uncle accidentally killed him. However, your dad’s friends are going to wish him back to life sometime. But until then….you, Raditz, and I will train together.” “No…daddy!!” Gohan cried, starting to cry again. "I SAID NO TEARS OR I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU A REASON TO CRY!!!!!” Piccolo screamed. Gohan immediately stopped. "Listen here runt, the first part of your training is this: I'm gonna leave you alone with Raditz in the wild for six months…if you two can survive by then…then your true training shall begin!” "WHAT?!” Gohan yelled. “Y-y-you’re going to leave me alone for six months with my big scary uncle?!" "HELL YEAH!” Piccolo yelled. “KAY BYE!!” he then flew away to do his own training. "HEY! Y-Y-YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE ME ALONE HERE!!!” Gohan screamed. "YES I CAAANNN!!!!!” Piccolo yelled. “Well…” said Raditz. “I guess it’s just us than…” “Y-y-yeah…” Gohan said, starting to cry again. MEANWHILE IN OTHERWORLD…… “Okay sir!” said an otherworld taxi driver. “This is where snake way begins!” “Ah, ok!” Goku said, hoping out of the car. “Now how long is this thing?” “Umm I believe it is a million miles!” the driver said. “HOLY CRAP A MILLION MILES?!” Goku screamed. “Yup!” “Well, okay!” But before Goku began running, he turned around and said. “OH HEY can you give a lady named Fortuneteller Baba a message?” “Sure. What is it?” “Okay; Tell her to tell Master Roshi NOT to wish me back until a year!” “Okay…let’s see if I got it fully: Tell Roshi…not to wish Goku back for a year.” “Perfect! Thanks a ton!!” Goku then climbed up on the road and began running, one step at a time down the million mile snake way… MEANWHILE AT PICCOLO’S HOUSE… About two weeks after Piccolo left Gohan and Raditz alone in the wild, Piccolo was bored and was flipping through the channels, when he stumbled onto a show called Sailor Moon. “Meh, nothing else is on so I guess I’ll watch it…” ONE EPISODE OF SAILOR MOON LATER… “My GAWD that show was horrible!!” Piccolo yelled. “To make sure that girl doesn’t ever transform into that pissy outfit again…” Piccolo walked outside to a full moon night. “DIE SAILOR MOON!!!!” he screamed, firing a huge attack at the moon, completely destroying it. “Take that Sailor moon!!!” (Note: I have NOTHING against Sailor Moon. I just really wanted to make that joke) SIX MONTHS LATER… Goku, tired and exhausted, has finally made it to the end of snake way. Why did I skip the whole adventure he had? BECAUSE IMMA JERK. NOW STFU AND READ THE REST. Goku looked up, and saw a small planet floating above him. “YES!!! FINALLY!!! I MADE IT!!” he yelled out, using his ki energy, he flew up to the planet…only to be forced down to the ground. “Holy…crap!!!” he said, trying to get up. “The gravity here…it...it’s crazy!” then he saw what looked like a monkey walk up to him. “Hey…are…are you King Kai?” he asked, barely standing up. "OoOo! AH AH!” the monkey said, hopping up and down. (I don’t know how write monkey noises…) “…Maybe the training is hoping up and down!” Goku thought to himself. He then got up and started doing the same things the monkey did: walking around like a retard. “Hey, that looks like fun! Can I try?” a voice asked. “Yeah, go ahead” Goku said, turning his head to a big funny looking blue man. “Wait…are YOU King Kai?!” Goku cried. “…Yeah...” “Oh good! Because I thought that monkey was you!” “No…that’s my pet monkey Bubbles.” “Speaking of which…why does a god have a pet monkey? Like, where’s the logic in that?” “Akira Toryiama and Nimbus.69 don’t care about logic. Apparently, as the characters in the stories we have to do as the author types, even if it means we die. As far as I know, about five major characters in this story die at one point.” “Good point..so, how will we begin training? And what’s with the gravity here anyway?” “Well due to the size of this planet, the gravity is much stronger than that of Earth! Roughly about 10 times” “OH MAH GAWD” "But don’t worry! It really adds up to the training! And not only is that, training for six months here is worth training years on Earth!” “YAY! I’ll beat these Saiyans, no doubt!” “But here’s the one issue: These Saiyans are a lot stronger than me, so if you are to beat them, you’re gonna have to be a lot stronger than me!” “Oh wow! Well let’s get to it-“ “Nope! Before you begin training here, you must tell me a funny joke, so I know you’re a likable person!” “WHAT?! B-B-But I’ve never told a joke in my LIFE!” “Well either that, or no training from me!!” Goku sat down, trying to think of a good joke. “And make it real funny! Make it make me laugh!” Goku, after sometime, got up and said. “A harp….IS A NAKED PIANO!!!” “Oh wow!” King Kai said. “T-That’s a good one!” he then began slightly chuckling. “Yes! I got him!” Goku thought to himself. “Uhh…here’s one! I SOLD MY CAR…FOR GAS MONEY!!” “OOO!! Good one Good one!!!” King Kai was then desperate to try to hold back his laughter. “And lastly….You can tune a piano…” Goku then began powering up. “'BUT YOU CAN’T TUNE-A-FISH!!!!!!!!”' This is what made King Kai snap, making him ROFL. “YES I DID IT! VICTORY IS MINE!!” Goku laughed. “Okay okay you win!” King Kai said, still laughing. “Now we begin the training! Now I’m sure you know of how much of a b-tch the gravity is here. If you’re ever going to get used to it, you’re going to catch my monkey Bubbles.” “What?! B-B-But how am I suppose to catch him?! The gravity here…it’s incredible!” “Well, do it or no training from me!” “Fine…” Bubbles than began running all around the planet, with Goku following behind. “Grr…stupid monkey!” he grumbled. THREE VERY LONG DAYS LATER… Goku, after an incredibly long time, finally caught at DAMN monkey. “YES! SUCCESS!!!” Goku cried, jumping up. “Well, congratulations kiddo.” King Kai said, walking over to him. “Now that you’ve gotten use to the gravity, the real training will begin.” "YAY!!!” Goku cheerfully yelled. “Now what are we gonna do???” "Well, I think it’s about time I teach you the Spirit Bomb and the Kio-Ken!” “Oh boy!! Which one should I learn first?!” “Well, let’s try the bomb first.” “Yippie!! So how do we do it?” “I’ll show you” Because Nimbus just wants to continue the story, she’s skipping this part. DEAL WITH IT Get ready gang! The arrival of the Saiyans!! Another five months passed. Goku, much more powerful, has now learned the Spirit Bomb and the Kio-Ken. Down on earth, Gohan and Raditz have now finished their training with Piccolo, now ready to battle the Saiyans “Alright Goku. I think it’s safe to say you are ready to fight those Saiyans! They’ll be landing on Earth very soon!” King Kai announced. “Wait…OH SH-T!!!” “What’s wrong?!” Goku yelled. “Uh uh uh well…you’re gonna have to go across snake way AGAIN.” “…WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!” “Well since your faster it’ll only take maybe a few days or so!!” “B-b-b-b-but I have to be there now!!!” “Well put your hand on my back, think really hard, and call up your friends cuz you need to get there now!!!” Goku then put his hand on the Kai’s back. He then began thinking hard. “HEY! MASTER ROSHI!!” Goku thought.’ “Huh?!” Master Roshi cried, looking up from his incredibly dirty magazine. “G-G-Goku!! Is…is that you?!” “Yeah it is!!” Goku thought''. “Listen, you need to summon Shenron RIGHT NOW! Ask him to bring me back to life!!”'' “But why?! It hasn’t been a year yet!” “Looks like there’s been a change in plans…” “EVERYONE!!!!” Roshi yelled, running out of the bathroom, his pants barely pulled up. “WE NEED TO GET THE BALLS RIGHT NOW! IT’S AN EMERGENCY!!” “Roshi…” Bulma said. “Please pull your pants up…” The group got the Dragon Balls and took them outside. “ETERNAL DRAGON!!” Bulma yelled. “ARIIIISSSSSSEEEE!!!!!” Immediately, Shenron, the dragon of legend, arose from the balls. "I AM SHENRON, THE DRAGON YOU HAVE CALLED. I WILL GRANT ANY WISH WITHIN MY POWER, BUT ONLY ONE.” “Uh uh uh uh uh well” Oolong timidly said. “Please! Bring Goku back to life!!” Master Roshi said. “VERY WELL…” At King Kai’s planet, Goku’s halo disappeared. "I HAVE BROUGHT BACK THE ONE NAMED GOKU FROM DEATH. TILL WE MEET AGAIN..." with that, Shenron disappeared and the seven balls scattered across the planet once more. “Yes! You’re alive again!!” King Kai yelled. “HELLZ YEAH!!!” Goku cheerfully yelled, jumping off the planet and flying off. MEANWHILE IN A RANDOM CITY… “So I heard Nimbus.69 is having a hard time drawing Tamera as a Super Saiyan” a girl with short brown hair with layers in it said. “Oh, is that so?” someone asked. “Yeah, she’s gone through at least 15 hair designs and no luck.” “How the hell did you know?” another dude asked. “Cuz I AM NIMBUS.69” “…???” Then suddenly, two pods from space landed right in the center of city. Two people emerged from the pods…they were the Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa. "So this Earth, eh?” Vegeta said. “Doesn’t look to bad” "Yeah, but before we do anything else, why not give the Earthlings a nice greeting?” Nappa asked. Vegeta snickered. “Go easy on them…” Nappa, barely lifting a finger, completely obliterated the city….and everyone in it. "Nappa, you do realize that if the Dragon Balls were around this area you have just blown the crap out of them?” Vegeta grumbled. “You dumbass!” "Um…oops.” Nappa said. "Humph, whatever. For now, let’s go find Raditz and kick his ass for losing his memory. While we’re at it, let’s have some fun and slaughter innocents for the heck of it because we’re just that badass” "HELL YEAH” Nappa said, putting his shades on "Uncle Raditz!” Gohan cried. “Do you feel that power?!” “Yeah, I do” Raditz said. “Why does it feel so…familiar..?” “It’s a very long story, but I think you two are ready for the battle” Piccolo said. “If anything, Raditz, these two are after you” "What?! Why?! What did I do?” "Trust me Raditz.” Gohan said. “It’s a long story…” "Stay on your guard!” Piccolo yelled. “They’re coming to us!!” Then suddenly, someone came to them. It was Krillin, Goku’s old friend, who had been training for this battle. "Hey!” he cried. “Sup?” "It’s you. The little cancer patient.” Piccolo said. "HEY!” Krillin yelled. “I wax! It’s what I do!” “Whatever.” Piccolo grumbled. That’s when the two Saiyans came to them. The terror of the Saiyans! The horrible Saibamen!! "Ahh, it’s you Raditz!” Nappa yelled. “You dirty traitor!” "Traitor...?" Raditz wondered. “What are you talking about?!” "You idiot! You’re a Saiyan!!” Nappa yelled, preparing to attack. “Easy Nappa” Vegeta said. “Let’s save him for last. The fun will be over if we kill him immediately…” “Why…you!” Raditz said, getting ready to fight. Then suddenly, another person came. A man named Yamcha. "HAI GUYZ!!” Yamcha said. “Oh hey Yamcha!” Krillin cried. “Sup?” “Oh not much.” Yamcha replied. “Hey, I’m guessing the little kid is Goku’s son and the big guy is his d*ck brother.” “Hey!” Raditz yelled. “It sure is those two” Krillin said. Then two other people came, a man name Tienshinhan and his creepy doll friend named Chatziou. “Oh hey you guys!” Krillin cried. “I’m certain you two have both been training super hard!" "Yup!” Chatziou cried. "Ok can we get this show on the road now? Nimbus.69 wants to continue this thing!!” Nappa yelled. "She actually really wants to finish it and get it over with". "Yeah, she does…” Vegeta said. “Hey Nappa” “What?” Nappa asked. "We still have six of those Saibamen, right?” "Ah Vegeta, you and your sick humor!!” Nappa, reaching into his pocket, pulled out what looked like a small capsule, with what looked like six little seeds in it. He then gently poured the seeds out, one by one onto the soil. Then, the seeds grew into little small looking green monsters. "What the hell are THOSE?!” Raditz cried. “They seem familiar for some reason…” "There called Saibamen.” Vegeta said. “AND THEY ARE SO FABULOS!” Vegeta then pointed to the team. “Now Saibamen! KILL THEM!” he yelled. Immediately, the Saibamen jumped towards the group, with everyone dodging in time, except Gohan, who Piccolo saved in time. "Hey, I wanna get a shot at these freaks!” Yamcha cried. “…You’re gonna get killed” Piccolo said. "How do you know Mr. Green?” Yamcha yelled. "CUZ YOU ARE F0CKING YAMCHA!” “OH SHAT UP!” Yamcha yelled, going at one of the Saibamen, and surprisingly, proved a good match for it. “Oh wow, he’s tough” Gohan said. "Yeah, but probably not as tough as we are” Raditz whispered to him. After sometime, Yamcha “killed” the Saibaman, throwing it to the ground. "These Saibamen weren’t as tough as you made them out to be!” Yamcha snickered. “Why…you!!!” Nappa yelled. "Cool it Nappa” Vegeta grumbled. “Trust me, that Saibaman has one more trick up its sleeve…” "O RLY?!” Yamcha yelled. "YEAH RLY!!!” the Saibaman yelled, jumping up from the hole and grabbing Yamcha. “What the hell?! GET OFF ME!!!” Yamcha yelled, trying to break free. No matter how hard he tried, he could not break free from the demon’s grasp, and then…the little beast blew himself up…and Yamcha was taken with him. "YAMCHAA!!!!” Krillin screamed. “Yamcha…no...” Tien whispered. The smoke was cleared, and Yamcha was lying there, not moving or even twitching, covered in blood. "YAMCHA!” Krillin yelled, running over to his friend and feeling his pulse. He then slowly picked his head up. "Guys…” he said. “…He’s dead" The Death of Yamcha! Krillin's Rage Unleashed!!! "W-wow….” Raditz said, shocked. “Damn it Yamcha! Why did you have to go play the hero you stupid jerk! What the hell am I suppose to tell Bulma and Puar?!” “What the hell was that damn Saibaman thinking?!” Nappa yelled. “I don’t wanna see a draw, I wanna see a win! C’mon let’s go to the next round!!” “Calm down Nappa” Vegeta said. “Let’s wait for them to pull this trash off the battle field. “ Krillin looked at them, enraged by their comment. “You….you’ll pay!!” Krillin yelled. “That’s it! Everyone stand back…I’m gonna kill these freaks!!” He then powered up and fired a huge blast at all the Saibamen, and amazingly, he actually killed them. WOW KRILLIN ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING :D “Oh wow, little cancer patient can do stuff” Vegeta said. “WOOPIE!” “STOP CALLING ME A CANCER PATIENT!” Krillin yelled. “Well, Nappa, why not you go out there and beat them up?” Vegeta said, snickering. “Aw yeah!” Nappa yelled. “Now…who will I kill first?!” he asked himself. He then choose his first victim. “YOU!!!” Nappa charged at Tien and attacked him….and with one hands, he actually sliced Tien’s arm off. “TIEN!!!! “ Chatziou screamed, shocked at what has just happened to his best friend. Tien screamed out in incredible agony, holding what was left off his arm. “OOO I’m sorry? Did that hurt?” Nappa mockingly asked. “You…you monster!!” Tien yelled, starting to lose his vision. Blood was constantly streaming out of his arm. He knew he had to get out of there…but how?! How could he escape something like this and survive?! He had to try. Tien flew up, attempting to find a place to stop the bleeding “WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOIN?” Napps yelled, flying in front of Tien and beating him to a pulp. ‘Someone! Stop him!!” Gohan screamed, unable to watch. Nappa threw Tien to the ground, ready to kill him, when suddenly. “Nappa there’s something on your back!!” Vegeta yelled. Tien looked up, only to see his friend Chatziou on Nappa’s back. “CHATZIOU!!” Tien screamed. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET DOWN!!” “Tien…” Chatziou telepathically said. “Listen to me!” “Huh?!” Tien gasped. “Thank you so much for being such an amazing friend…” Chatziou telepathically said. “What…what the hell is that suppose to mean?!” “Chatziou…what are you gonna do?!” “Sorry it has to end this way…but if dying means saving you, then I’m fine with it…” ''Chatziou then began glowing, charing up his energy into one hold. '“CHATZIOU!! NO!”''' Before Tien could even finish his scream, Chatziou, still hanging onto Nappa’s back…blew himself up, much to everyone’s shock. “So the runt blew himself the crap up eh?” Piccolo snickered. “Extreme, but at least it got results…” “No…Chatziou…NOOOOOOOOOO!” Tien screamed, falling to his knees and remembering his best friend. “Oh…oh my god, look!!!” Raditz screamed, point at the smoke that was left behind from the explosion. In the mist of that explosion….Nappa was still standing tall, unaffected at all. “Wait…so that little guy blew himself up for NOTHING?!” Gohan yelled. “Well, that’s another rat gone, and I didn’t even have to do anything! How nice of him” Nappa snickered. Tien looked on, horrified and enraged by the loss of his friend. “Chatziou…” Tien said, falling to his knees. “Aww don’t cry!” Nappa mockingly yelled. “You’ll be joining him soon enough in Hell!” “You…YOU BASTARD!!” Tien yelled. However, before he could do anything more, the loss of his arm caused him to faint from extreme blood loss, and in a few moments, Tien died from the loss of too much blood. “Well, that’s another gone!” Nappa chuckled. “No…Tien!” Raditz cried. “Man…I really wish Goku were here!!” Krillin cried. “Goku?” Vegeta thought. “Get ready Raditz!!” Nappa yelled. “I'M COMIN FOR YA NEXT!!!” Nappa then began charging at Raditz, when suddenly… “Nappa!” Vegeta yelled. “Hold on a minute!” Vegeta then turned to the others. “This Goku you keep blabbing about, he’s Kakarot isn’t he?!” “Don’t call him that!!” Krillin yelled. “His name is Goku!!” Vegeta laughed at his comment. “Well, if this Kakarot is as strong as you say he is why not wait for him so we can have our fun?” “Wait, what?!” Nappa yelled. “C’mon, it’s just getting good!” “Give him three hours, and then we’ll kill you both!” Vegeta snickered. “Aww c’mon! I wanna beat some up!!!” Nappa screamed, flying towards the gang again. “Nappa! ARE YOU DISOBEYING AN ORDER?!” Vegeta yelled. Nappa immediately stopped right in midair. “S-Sorry Vegeta…I guess I got carried away…” MEANWHILE…. Goku, still running on snake way, was getting closer to his destination. “I’m getting closer…I just hope I’m not too late! Hold on a little longer you guys! I’m coming!!!” AND NOW BACK TO THE BATTLE FIELD. “Damn it Vegeta!” Nappa yelled. “Why we gotta wait for three hours?! Can’t we just finish ‘em all now?!” “It’s very simple Nappa” Vegeta said. “We wait for Kakarot to come, and he gets to watch his family and friends die!” “Ahh I get it now! Vegeta You sick genius!” Nappa chuckled. The battle resumes! Save your friends Goku!! THREE VERY BORING HOURS THAT I AM TO LAZY TO TYPE LATER…. “Hey, how much more time Vegeta?” Nappa asked. “...One minute…and no sight of him anywhere” Vegeta said. “Oh no” Krillin said. “This is bad! If Goku doesn’t show up…then who knows what’s gonna happen?!” “Humph. I knew we shouldn’t have put all our hopes into him.” Piccolo grumbled. “We trust him, and now look where we are”. “Dad…where are you..?!” Gohan thought to himself. “Who’s Goku?” Raditz asked. “You’re brother you moron!” Krillin yelled. “But…my brother’s name is Kakarot…” “Raditz, Goku is Kakarot. Goku is just an alternate for him” Piccolo said. “Ah, I see. But why did he change it…?” “It’s a long story…” Piccolo replied. Then, Vegeta stood up. “Well, what do ya know? Time’s up…” He then threw his scouter to the ground. “Well Nappa, let’s just kick their asses now. Go ahead, enjoy yourself” “Yes!” Nappa yelled, getting up. “It’s been a while since I’ve properly murdered someone!” “Oh…no” Gohan muttered. “And as a matter of fact, I think the first one I’m gonna kill is Raditz, you betraying rat!!!!” Nappa yelled. “Betraying…?!” Raditz asked. “I haven’t met you guys since today!!” “SHUT UP!!!” Nappa yelled, rushing towards Raditz, hitting him right in the gut. He then grabbed Raditz by his hair and began punching him in the face, causing the warrior to up-chuck blood. Nappa then threw him to the ground, kicking him in the head and knocking him out. Nappa then walked over to Raditz, but Krillin attempted to stop him, although Nappa simply knocked him out. However, Gohan stood in front of his uncle’s body , refusing to let Nappa hurt him. “If you wanna get to my uncle, you need to get threw me first!!” Gohan bravely said. “Oh you’re kidding right?” he mockingly asked. “You’re only a little kid, now get outta the way!!” “Gohan, get the hell outta the way!” Piccolo yelled. “No, I’m not gonna let them take Raditz TO!” Gohan yelled, suddenly jumping up and kicking Nappa RIGHT IN THA FACE, throwing him threw a boulder. However, Nappa emerged, not even bruised. “YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!” and in the blink of an eye, Nappa ran over to Gohan and knocked him out. Nappa jumped back, charging an attack right at the young boy. “No…Gohan!!!” Piccolo thought to himself. Nappa fired the attack right at the small child, now ready to kill him. However, before the attack hit the little kid…Piccolo threw himself in front of the attack, taking the blow himself and saving the young Gohan. Gohan awoke to Piccolo’s bloody and painful scream. “PICCOLO!!!!” Gohan screamed, seeing his mentor’s body fall to the ground. Gohan ran over to him. “P-P-Piccolo!!! You didn’t need to do that!!” “N…No sweat…kid…” Piccolo weakly said. “Now you need to get out of here….before you get killed…” “No, I’m not leaving without you!!!!” Gohan yelled. “D-Damn it kid! Do you know how pissed Goku would be if…if you died?!” “Piccolo…why? Why did you do that?!” “Simple…I didn’t want you to die kid…your...sorta like the son I’m never gonna have..” “I still remember the first day we began your training…you were only four…you were small, nervous, scared…you grew so quickly…the harder it got, the stronger you became…” Gohan’s eyes were swelling with tears. “Piccolo, my dad is coming! Just hang on a little longer!!” “Sorry kid, I doubt it’s gonna work out for me…now stay strong ok? Get ‘em for me…Goodbye, Gohan….” With that, Piccolo’s head turned over, peacefully dying. Gohan let out a huge scream that Goku and Chi-Chi were all able to hear from miles away. Vegeta then noticed his scouter reacting to this. “500….1, 200…” He said. “Nappa! The little brat is at 3,000! LOOK OUT!!” “THAT’S MORE LIKE IT KID!!!” Nappa mockingly yelled. “MASENKO….” Gohan screamed, charging an attack. Krillin woke up and looked at Gohan. “Gohan…?” he said to himself. Raditz also awoke. “G-Gohan!!” he cried. “HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!” Gohan screamed, firing the Maskeno right at Nappa’s head. Nappa barely managed to dodge the attack and punched it away. “Well, nice job kid!” Nappa yelled. “That’s the first time in a while I’ve been hurt!!” ".....No.....I failed....." Gohan weakly said, collapsing, preparing for the end. "Heh Heh.....The little kid looks like he finally lost his will to fight!" Nappa said, slowly approching Gohan. "Gohan........No...." Krillin weakly cried, trying to get up from his injuries, failing. Nappa finally reached the small Saiyan, and raised his foot. "Well, looks like I'm gonna have to put my foot down!" Nappa said, luaghing. Vegeta facepalmed in the background. "It's game over for you kid!" "FATALITY!" "Nooooo!" Raditz screamed, jumping across the battlefield, and using what strength he had, punched him in the face, making Nappa slightly step backwards. "Wow Raditz, you sneakly little punk, you surprised me." Nappa remarked. "Gohan....what ever happens......I..love....." Before Raditz could finish his sentance, Nappa started to laugh. "It looks like I'll have to deal with the traitor scum first." "Besides, seeing the little brats reactions to me stomping your head will just be hilarious!" "Nappa.....You're sick....." Vegeta remarked. "VEGETA, YOU'RE RUINING THE SPEECH!" Nappa yelled, grumbling. "Now that Vegeta has been such a party pooper, I'll just kill you now Raditz!" "....Uncle.....no.." Gohan cried, closing his eyes. "Sayonara!" Nappa raised his huge foot, and with huge force, forced it down...but....he did not feeling anything. "Wa-What!?" "Where did he go?!" Vegeta, pressing on his scouter, looked up........ Goku, right next to the flying Nimbus, was holding Raditz in his arms, with a quite frightening expression on his face. He had finally arrived. "....Goku....GOKU!" Krillin yelled in joy, as he started to smile. Gohan could not beleive it......his dad had finally arrived. "What speed......." Vegeta commented. "Well Kakarot, you sure took your damn time!" "Did you stop at the Mad Hatters house on the way here?!" Vegeta began to chuckle. "Shut up..." Goku said in a monotone voice, flying down, placing Radtiz's uncounsious body near a mountain. "What.....YOU SHUT UP!" Vegeta growled. "I've.....I've never seen Goku so serious....." Krillin gasped, still in extreme pain. "Kakarot.....You finally decided to show your ugly mug!" Nappa said, crossing his arms. "You're no good looker yourself....." Goku commented. "Ohh, he burned you good Nappa!" Vegeta laughed. "Same for you too." Goku said, pointing at Vegeta. "WHAT!?" Vegeta growled, his fists clutched. Goku walked towards Gohan, and carried him to Krillin. "Guys, take these Senzu beans, and give one to Raditz." "But Goku won't you....." Before Krillin could finish, Goku turned towards Nappa and Vegeta, preparing for the ultimate battle....that would decide the fate of earth. Goku Shows his Might! Nappa begins an attack! Goku, ready for any kind of attack, took a fighting stance, and prepared. "What the.....?" Nappa said, scratching his mustache. "What's with your face?" "...I don't like it." Goku continued to stare at the Saiyans, his face filled with anger. "Piccolo......Yamcha.......Tien.......all dead because of you!" Goku growled, clutching his fists. "Oh, don't forget the little ragdoll who blew himself sky high!" Nappa laughed. "Or maybe you already mentioned him...I don't know and I don't care, I just wanna break your spine really badly!" "I will never forgive you....YOU MONSTERS, YOU BASTARDS!" Goku, stopped his fighting stance, and began to clutch his fists harder, as aura shot out of his body increadbily fast. "4500........6000.......Holy-!" "Vegeta please! Kids are reading this, you don't wanna scare them!" Nappa commented, ignoring Goku to break the fourth wall in a Nimbus.69 story. "AHHHHHH!!" Goku had finished his powering up, as the rock that were floating around him fell to the ground with a large thump. "Vegeta.........I think ya know what I'm gonna ask....." Nappa said. "......Yes...Nappa....." Vegeta groaned. Vegeta removes his scouter, and holds it in his hand. "IT'S............ "Yeah?" "OVER........." "YEAH?!" Nappa's could not hold in the tension.... "IT'S OVER 9000!!!!" "WOW VEGETA!" Nappa yelled. "If his power level caused you to translate it incorrectly, this must be serious!" "Yes....It is Nappa..." Vegeta grumbled. "I just hope this does not become some sort of ridiculous internet meme that will haunt Dragon Ball Z forever....." "Ya never know Vegeta!" Nappa laughed. "Anyway Nappa, we need to head to Namek soon, since the Namek here is dead, there should be some dragon balls there, these ones will be useless. So just kick his ass!" "Yay!" Nappa said, turning to Goku, ready to enjoy a great punch out. "Ok Kakarot, just because you have a noob-ish power level does not mean I will go easy on you!" "I have been pretty forgiving to my past foes...." Goku said, still standing tall, and brave. "I have forgiven Tao, who murdered one of my friends fathers..." "I have forgiven Piccolo, despite the fact his father almost destroyed the whole earth many years ago, and tried to again, and despite the fact Piccolo himself nearly killed me." "But, I will never.....forgive you......FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, TO MY FRIENDS, AND MY SON!" "Whoa, quite a speech you got there Kakarot!" Nappa chuckled. "However, you'll never be a match for my skills!" "Hmm...I'll show you what training with the great Kaio-Sama can do..........." Goku said, as his hair waved in the air "Kaio-Sama?" Krillin asked, confused. "Shut up!" Nappa roared. Nappa began to rush towards Goku, while Goku did not move an inch, not even blinking. Suddenly, as Nappa forced his left fist onto Goku, Goku was behind Nappa.... "What, what incredibly speed!" Vegeta said, not looking bored any longer. "Behind you...Slowpoke." Goku said, touching Nappa's shoulder. "You're getting old, you should probably stop fighting." "GETTING OLD?! HOW DARE YOU, YOU BASTERD!" Nappa screamed, as Nappa began a whole flurry of punches, kicks, uppercuts, and more, yet no matter what, Goku dodged every singe hit. "Wow...dad is winning!" Gohan said in happiness. Suddenly, Goku baclfliped behind Nappa, and punched him in the back, causing Nappa to scream. "This, is for Tien!" Goku punched Nappa high into the air, bouncing up after him. "This is for Chiaotzu!" Goku then axe-handed Nappa back to the ground, and speeded after him." "And this is FOR PICCOLO!" Goku then finally punches Nappa into a huge rock, making the Saiyan brute suffer some big injuries. "Hey Goku, what about Yamcha?" Krillin asked. "What about him?" Goku replied, turning back to Nappa. "You.....dirty....little runt!" Nappa roared. "I will totally destroy you!" "NAPPA, YOU OBVIOUSLY CAN'T WIN, STAND DOWN!" Vegeta yelled. "Wait Vegeta, he has not witnessed my ultimate attack!" Nappa quiclky replied. "Oh no!" Gohan gasped. "Get ready Kakarot!" Nappa opens his mouth incredibly wide, and inside, a tiny yellow ball of energy grows inside. "IMA FIRIN MAH LAZAR!" "BLAAAAAAA!11!!!" Nappa fired his attack, as the ground around them shook ferosiously. Goku took a stance, and fired a small Ki blast at the attack, as a huge explosion formed around them, with smoke covering the area. ...Silence. As the smoke cleared, Nappa stood strong, wiping his mouth. "Feh, even the little Saiyan hero can't survive that." Nappa chuckled quietly. "That's where you're wrong!" Goku said. Suddenly, Nappa turned around. Goku was right behind him again. "WHAT, HOW COULD YOU HAVE DODGED THAT ATTACK?!" Nappa gasped in fear. "I didn't dodge it, I blocked it, then I ran here!" Goku said, as Nappa started to back away. "If you blocked it.......it's certain...you're stronger than me!" Nappa said, clutching his fists in extreme rage. "I'll show you not to mess with me!" "Your friends will pay for your actions!" Nappa turned around, and looked towards the cowaring Gohan, Krillin, standing next to Raditz's unconsious body. Nappa immediatly took one huge step, and sprinted towards them. "GOHAN, KRILLIN, LOOK OUT!" Goku yelled in fear, rushing after Nappa. "I'm not going to make it!" "I have no choice!" "Kaio-ken!" Suddenly, Goku turned into a crimson red color, as his speed dramatically increased. Suddenly, Goku took a kick to Nappa'e head. The brute stood still, drooling. "Kakarot's power just exploded!" Vegeta commented to himself. "He may give me a challenge." Nappa, paralyzed, fell to the ground, his injury on his head more painful then anything he had ever felt. Goku picked up Nappa's body, and threw it towards Vegeta. "Your friend is unconsious." Goku said, looking at Vegeta without blinking. "And he will be for a long time unless you heal these injuries somehow." "Now take him, and get off this planet!" "Kakarot's power.........did it double?!" Vegeta asked himself, clutching his fists. "You sure do talk to yourself a lot, don't you?" Goku asked, crossing his arms. "You need to make some friends, and you won't with your attitude." "SHUT UP KAKAROT, YOU WIMP OF A SAIYAN!" Vegeta grabbed Nappa's hand, and threw him into the sky. "Pity the poor fool is not awake to see this!" "Wait, what are you-" As Goku tried to ask what was happening, he saw Vegeta's body shoot out blue aura. "KRILLIN, GOHAN, TAKE MY HANDS!" Goku grabbed hold on Gohan and Krillin, while putting Raditz upon his shoulder. "This Kakarot, is what I do with weaklings, and you'll have just the same fate!" Vegeta fired a huge energy beam, coming from his aura, which reached Nappa in only a few seconds. "OWW!" Nappa yelled, waking up. "VEGETA, WHHHHHYYYYYYyy.....?!" As Nappa disintergrated, Vegeta stared on into the sky. "I don't appeciate stealing jokes from TFS either....." Vegeta smirked. Goku, Krillin and Gohan stayed in the air, still in complete awe over Vegeta's action. "What a monster!" Krillin growled, shocked at the mere thought. "Krillin, give Raditz the last Senzu!" Goku asked. Krillin pulled out the last Senzu bean Goku had given him when he arrived, and made Raditz swallow it. Radtz awakened. "What, what is going on?" Raditz asked, confused. "Thank goodness, it did not recover his old memories!" Goku thought to himself. "I guess his head healed all it can, Senzu beans can't heal wounds healed over." "Kakarot.........You're...here!" Raditz smiled, shaking his brother's hand. "Krillin, Gohan, Radita, get as far away from here as you can, and wait with Master Roshi and the others untill I return." "Goku, are you nuts, you'll be killed!" Krillin begged, grabbing Goku's arm. "I agree with you Kakarot, those three will slow down out fight!" Vegeta laughed. "Go...NOW!" Goku ordered, as with hesitation, Gohan flew away with Krillin and Raditz, as he waved goodbye to his father. "Well Kakarot......let's get started." Vegeta said, taking a stance. "Not here, my friends bodies still lay here, I don't want them destroyed." Goku requested. "There is a desert not too far from here, no life resides there." "hmm..excellent....such a fitting place to die!" Vegeta said, flying up. As Goku lead the way, the two saiyans flew to this desert area, and soon, landed, about 10 feet apart. "Hmm.....such a bland, boring place.......just like Namek." Vegeta sighed. "Wait, that happens later in this story........." Goku said, pointing at Vegeta. "............" Vegeta facepalmed. "Anyway Kakarot, you realise why you were sent to this vermin-riddled rock to begin with?" Vegeta asked. "You were a dissapointment, your power level so low, we had to send you to planet earth, one of the weakest planet's alive." "Saiyans are examined for thier combat skills at birth........." "And you were thrown out, like the rest of the stinking trash." "And that's how I landed on this "Vermin Riddled rock huh?" Goku asked Vegeta. "I should be greatful." "You would have destroyed the planet if you had not hit your head as a stinking child!" Vegeta yelled. "Wait, how do you know about that, you were not there.........." Goku said, monotone. ....................... "SHUT UP!" Vegeta rushed directly towards Goku, his aura turning a dangerous purple, as he punched Goku directly in his jaw, making the young hero fly back about 120 feet, making Goku crash into the ground. Goku, barely getting up from the attack, stands in shock at the Saiyan Princes' dangerous power. "Man.......one punch, not even at full power, easily the most painful thing I've felt........" Goku said, still rubbing his face. "I'm not done yet, Kakarot!" Vegeta smirked, as he was right behind Goku. "What....speed!" Goku remarked, as before he could react, Vegeta had grabbed his Gi. "Are you now ready to die?!" Vegeta started to laugh, throwing Goku into the air, then rushing at Goku, punching him in his stomach, making Goku cough up blood. "Kaioken x2!" Goku shouted, as he grabbed Vegeta's hand still near his stomach, and threw Vegeta as hard as he could, however, after only flying 20 feet, Vegeta soon recovered, and proceeded to chase Goku through the desert, firing several yellow Ki blasts one by one, Goku barely dodging each one, however, one blasts hit's Goku gi, destorying the chest area. Vegeta stops firing, and backflips down to Goku. As Goku turned behind in shock, Vegeta kicked Goku in the hip, making Goku fly 40 feet, before Goku jumps back up and manages to trick Vegeta, by performing a familiar technique originally done by Tien Shinhan. Muti form. Vegeta looks at the multiple Goku's, unsure what to do. "Yes, Goku's done a great move!" "If he keeps doing this, he can eventually wear down Vegeta's energy by making him attack the fake duplicates!" King Kai cheered in joy. "hmm, Kakarot, you're not fooling me!" Vegeta kills one of the fake duplicate Goku's in an instant, shocking the real Goku, who was behind a rock, preparing for Kaioken X3. Meanwhile, Gohan and Krillin, with a tired Raditz, fly off towards Kame House. "Well Gohan, there is nothing we can do, we better just hurry as fast as can towards Roshi's place, make sure they know we are ok." Krillin said, quite seriously. "I know Krillin.......wait!" Gohan turned around very suddenly, as he noticed a serious spike in someones power, either Goku or Vegeta. "...Daddy....." Meanwhile, Vegeta was down to one final copy of Goku, just floating in midair. "Damn, this last one is fake too!" Vegeta growled. "WHERE ARE YOU KAKARO-" The moment Vegeta prepared to fire an energy beam at the final fake Goku, Goku emerged from his hiding spot, glowing a furious shade of crimson red. "KAIO-KEN x3!" Goku rushes towards Vegeta, punching him right at his stomach, causing Vegeta to grab his stomach in extreme agony, falling to the ground. Goku proceeded to fight Vegeta, grabbing his foot while still holding his crippling stomach. Goku threw Vegeta high into the sky, as Vegeta managed to recover, Goku quickly outran him and kicked him square in the face. "NOO!" "THIS CANNOT BE!" Vegeta roared, as he recovered from the punch. "...CURSE YOU KAKAROT!" "Wow, this guy is tougher then anyone I have ever encounted, by far." Category:What If Category:Page added by Nimbus.69 Category:Fan Fiction